Something That Just Was
by Alexandria Kana
Summary: Please just give it a reading. R&R Thank You


Title: Something that just was  
Rating: PG-13  
Summery: Sara's POV, starting from anywhere and the rest is A/U. I have her telling it like a story to her children, or grandchildren. Going through key events. :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the mistakes.  
Feedback: Please, please, please. :)  
A/N-I wrote this late last night, and I went back and checked it for mistakes, I hope you all enjoy  
  
I don't know how to explain it, I don't know if I can, there was always something there, just behind the curtain. Everything just happened. He came over one day, and sat down on my couch. He didn't say anything, just walked inside and sat down. I was confused, it wasn't like we were close. He had just sat there, staring out the window to the back yard. I was wondering why he was there, what he wanted. Then he started speaking, I sat down beside him. He was talking to me about the clubs and the life that was there. How he was drawn to it and how was he supposed to ignore it. Then he looked at me, he eyes held the fustration there, the anger he had at himself for wanting to go and the anger to those places for making him want to be there. He told me he came here because he knew that I would knock some sense into his head. I would help him to remember why he couldn't go there. I told him that if he knew he had to come here then he already knew why he couldn't be there.  
  
That was the first thing. After a while I just got used to his late night, or I guess late day visits. I began looking forward to them. He talk to me about everything, and I started doing the same. I told him about everything and more. I wanted him to keep coming over and he did. After a while it was almost every other day. One day we were laying across the couch, with me leaning back against his chest. His arms wrapped around my body, drawing absentmindly on my abdomen as he told me about his grandmother. That I should meet her, that we would get along. I just smiled and nodded.  
  
One day he showed up and he was mad. I didn't know what at, I had no idea. But he stormed into the house and was ranting about something. I couldn't understand half of what he was saying but he turned towards me and his eyes softened slightly. I gave him a smile, taking his hand and walking towards couch. I wanted to help him, to let him talk. I sat down and wasn't surprised when he leaned back against me. I should have been but I wasn't. I didn't care. I wrapped my arms him and allowed him to talk, I caressed his chest softly as he talked to me. With my head resting back against the couch and his laying on my chest, I drifted off slowly listening to his voice. When I woke up he was still there, leaning back against me. His head resting on my breasts. I was almost surprised but I was happy to wake up like that, with him in my arms. There would be other days that we would do that.  
  
It was around Christmas time when I met his grandmother for the first time. It was a wonderful clear blue sky, a light cover of snow on the ground. Enough to cover houses and trees and the ground but not be troublesome. I wanted these times to never end. When we walked up to her house, she was sitting on the porch, nitting something in a rocking chair. She seemed so friendly as she sat there. I was a little nervous but he took my hand and helped me up the steps. She smiled at me. I didn't have anything else to call her but Grams. I was introduced as a very special friend of his and she took me inside and I was to help with dinner for Christmas Eve. I didn't understand it, but I had nothing else to do that day so I walked into the kitchen with her. We spent the day cooking and laughing and moving through the house and doing chores. We ate dinner there, I smiled as he took me home. On the door stop I had opened the door and turned to tell him good night and he was right behind me. He had wanted to come in, but it was lost as we found ourselves standing a few inches apart. I held his gaze as he leaned forward. He seemed to hasitate, but then leaned down and kissed me softly before pulling back. I smiled slightly as he pushed the hair out of my eyes. We had gone inside, but we just talked and acted like children until Christmas came and went.  
  
New Years Eve I had approached him and asked him to take a drive with me. I wanted to have him meet some people. 3 hours later and a few questions I wouldn't answer we pulled in front of my parents house. They were standing on the porch. I had called them when we were leaving. I got out, waiting for him to come around. He looked a little skepical has I took his hand and pulled him towards the house. I paused as my mother step out towards me. Giving me a smile and a hug. I introduced him as a very special friend. My parents spent the day making us comfortable. I took him down to the beach around 11:30. I wanted to show him how cool the fireworks were at a specail spot and it would take a little while to get there. He enjoyied the run with me as we made our way down the beach. It was kindof strange, I hadn't been there in years. I climbed up one of the sand dunes and sat on the top. Some of them could be high, this was one of the highest. He followed and looked out of the ocean. It was another clear sky, the stars were bright and shown out over the ocean. I told him to watch as they exploded in the sky. The fireworks starting. He told me that it was beautiful. Then I remarked he should see them on the Forth of July. He had kissed me again under the grand finally. This one was longer then the one the week before.  
  
His visits became almost nightly, we would eat dinner together, talk, watch movies, fall asleep on the couch. When Valentines day came that year he had surprised me by asking me to dinner. I said yes. The dinner was wonderful, the music was soft and the food was great. We went to his place, which surprised me, but he said he wanted to pick up my present then we would be heading to mine. I smiled slightly as he went inside. I was so excited and I didn't know why. When we pulled into my place he got out and helped me to the door. I opened it and smiled as we walked inside. I was shocked by the candles that were everywhere's all the lights were out. I stood stunned as music greeted my ears. I turned to him as he smiled slightly. I couldn't believe he had done this for me. I was so close to crying. He kissed me softly pulling me into the living room. We sat down on the sofa again and he handed me my present. I paused as I looked at the box. When I opened it was greeted with a bracelet that was white gold and had small diamonds on it. I was speachless. I couldn't believe he had planned all this. I was crying by that point as he fastened it on my wrist. I got up and walked into my room, coming back with his gift. I wasn't sure that he would actually like it but he took it. It was a watch, his had broken. But I had spent the money and got him a new one. It was silver and the face had diamonds around it. I saw him take it out and un fasten it. He looked at the face and I flipped it over to the back. I wasn't sure about the next part because I didn't know if that was what he really wanted. I had, had our initals enscribed into the back. When he smiled, I relaxed. I helped him put it on, my heart had fluttered when he kissed me that night. And everything else about that day was perfect.  
  
We spent the following weeks enjoying everything our new relantionship was providing. No one knew, but that didn't matter to us. We were happy, then one day he got a call. His grandmother was ill, she had been admited to the hospital. Catherine asked me to stay at the lab, that she would go and check on him. I was so angry, I wanted to be there for him. I told her that I would go and be with him. She had looked confused, then looked over at Warrick as he leaned against the car. His hands gripping the outer edge of the door. I didn't wait for her response I just went to him, his eyes held his pain. I gently touched his face and told him to get in, not caring who saw us.  
  
It was a scare, but she had just had pneumonia which had put her in the hospital for a couple weeks but she came around and was still as healthy as ever. We had grown so much closer to each other during that time. He told me how scared he was, and how happy he was that I was there. We had spent nights sitting in those uncomfortable chairs by her bedside. Then after she went home we stopped by often to check on her and keep her company. By this time Warrick was pracitcally living at my place, and work still didn't know. They figured that if they wanted to get ahold of him, then they needed to call his cell phone. It was one day that he had been over at my place and was sleeping on the couch when the phone had rung. I had been in the shower and he had just answered the phone. I came out and he was talking on it, his eyes weren't even open. I thought that he was just talking to his grandmother. When he handed the phone to me and Catherine's voice came through the phone I about died. She seemed to buy his story which irritated me a little.  
  
After a few more months, birthdays came and went, days flew by, everything was fun. We were working in the lab, he had taken off his watch and set it on the edge of the table so it wouldn't get caught on anything. Catherine had come in, and seen it, asking if it was part of the evidence, picking it up. She had seen the initals and paused as she looked up between the two of us, saying that was weird, our initals were on there, that it was a little strange. I watched as she looked back at the watch before her eyes drifted to Warrick's wrist. She arched an eyebrow, a slight smile on her face. But her response was not what I expected it would be. She had said that stranger things have happened and that I guess it was just one of those weird things. That we should look into it and see if there were any connections and set it down on the table again and left. She always gave us a knowing smile when we walked in together and left together.  
  
It wasn't for another couple of months before Nick figured it out. He had come by Warrick's house as we were coming back from his Grandmothers. He had been waiting on the steps, staring at the case file in front of him. He had looked up and laughed when he saw us. I didn't know he was there until I had looked over at the house. Warrick had his arm around my shoulders and smiled slightly when he saw Nick.  
  
Grissom didn't know though until we walked into his officer and sat down. We had to tell him, it was actually quite amuseing watching his reaction to the news. We were planing on actually moving into together and needed to change our address. Work continued on as normal, then I started getting sick. I was always throwing up and my stomach turned at the slightest thing. When I found out I was pregnant I was floored. We had been together almost a year and never used anything. I was never worried about children, it had never crossed my mind but when I went home that night he was waiting for me. I had set the bag of vitimens on the table and turned to look at him. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't form the words. He had grown worried and walked over towards me. When I told him he smiled and said that was great. I was the one to be confused. He thought I didn't want to pregnant which I quickly corrected, I was happy to be having a baby. I just hadn't thought that he would have been happy.  
  
The next 9 months were a blur, we had gotten married, a fancy wedding on the beach at my home. He didn't want to be married in Vegas. Which I guess I could understand, some of our happier moments have been outside my parents home. Our engagement actually and that kiss, the memories were wonderful, but Vegas was our home and that would never change. I wasn't showing when we got married and that had made me happy. It had already been in the works when I found out I was pregnant and then things were just sped up. The entire gang was there, his grandmother. My Dad had given me away. My brother had annoyed me to know end with telling stories to everyone then giving me a kiss and tapping my stomach. The endless hours of dancing and singing and partying went long into the night.  
  
Our honeymoon was spent in the Keys, water, and sun and tons of fun. We did everything we could, spent hours lost in passion, and then just talking along the beach. I had grown to love him so much, I didn't even really see it happen, it was something that just was. 


End file.
